


Safe and Warm

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: "Did you wanna be alone?""... I don't need you to comfort me or anything, but you can stick around."That serene smile returned to Luffy's face, but it seemed... lacking. To Usopp. Just a little. It usually overflowed with warm contentment, but right now in the stingy light reflected up from the water it fell short somehow. Something else wanted to shape Luffy's expression, but he chose not to let it. He chose to smile softly and let Usopp settle in close.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Safe and Warm

The stars over the Grand Line shone different than the ones over Windmill Island. After two and a half years, they became Luffy's new normal, but sometimes he missed climbing up someplace to get a good look past the canopy and just... staring.

Back in the East Blue, even if he never knew any constellations, he noticed at some point that the skies changed with the seasons. He knew what a winter sky looked like because it didn't look like a summer sky or a spring sky or an autumn sky. Here though, all the skies looked like the Grand Line. Infinite and chaotic; always twirling and tumbling onward. You could never be sure if the view you got of the sky one night would be the last you ever saw of those stars arranged quite that way. Luffy loved it even more than the skies out in the mountains he knew so well. He bet he could still point out exactly where his favorite cluster of stars appeared on the edge of the horizon over the ocean if you looked out from someplace high in late spring. Maybe he could ask Nami if they'd be someplace else out here.

The sea breeze buffeted his hair a bit as he stared out into the open air. He wondered a moment how long he'd stay out here before a quiet set of footsteps made itself known on the roof of the crow's nest. Observation told Luffy who they belonged to.

"Zoro. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

One glance over his shoulder told Luffy Zoro didn't need to ask to know what Luffy was doing up. Luffy returned his gaze to the rippling waters.

"... I wasn't crying."

"I know."

Something... squidged in Luffy's chest. Warm yet uncomfy. At that. It felt... wrong. Was Zoro trying to comfort him? Then again, he himself said he hadn't been up here to hide the fact he was crying, which invited a response on its own. Why did it feel so wrong for Zoro to believe him and say what he knew was the truth? No. Maybe Zoro backing him up felt right. Maybe it was something else shumbling through Luffy's body and making him question what should be a perfectly reasonable thing for Zoro to say.

Luffy hated being so in his head.

"How long you think you'll be out here?" Zoro shook out the contemplation and Luffy relaxed.

"Just until my head's quiet and I'm sleepy again."

"'Kay." Zoro stood up and Luffy heard him turn to leave. He wondered -like he got into the habit of doing since everyone came back together after those two years- how long it would be until he saw Zoro again. Would he need to stay up here until morning? And if he stayed here until morning, would he miss Zoro at breakfast? How much would he see his crewmates throughout the day?

Clearly he needed to stay up here longer.

Usopp knew the past few late nights in the workshop would take a hammer to his sleep schedule. He did his best to exhaust himself throughout the day to try and force his body to sleep at the normal time again, but it only worked for what he would assume was around half an hour before he woke up in an exhausted stupor. He couldn't be sure how long he stayed floating in and out of proper consciousness, but the last thing he expected to fully thwart his attempts to sleep was Luffy having a nightmare.

Luffy could be generously described as a fitful sleeper. Sanji refused to sleep in any bunk except whichever one was furthest from Luffy for that exact reason. Still, as he did his usual tumbling routine, it became more and more... tense. Usopp couldn't think much of it in his borderline delirious state. Not until Luffy flew upright into a sitting position with a choked, ragged gasp. Usopp instantly snapped fully awake as Luffy desperately gulped down air next to him. The look in his eyes, it...

He watched intently from beneath his blanket as Luffy swept out of the room and Zoro silently followed a few minutes after.

When Zoro came back inside without Luffy, Usopp nearly knocked his head on Chopper's bunk above him sitting up.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he could. Zoro fixed him with his usual hard glare that somehow became more piercing since he lost an eye as if the surviving orb needed to compensate in spades.

"Nothing." Zoro left no room for argument. He silently leapt back up into his own bunk and was out like a light in seconds.

Luffy closed his eyes listening to the sound of Sunny gliding over the waves. He felt the salty air on his skin and breathed a slow clean breath. He'd been doing this for a while now. Just listening to the world around him and trying to exist as his body as opposed to inside of it. With any luck, he could be back in bed before night watch switched shifts.

He heard another set of footsteps behind him; more tentative than Zoro's had been and ought to be.

"Luffy?"

"What is it?" He smiled over his shoulder at Usopp. Usopp always made things nicer.

"Um... well I guess... Did you wanna be alone?"

Luffy blinked and thought to himself. Luffy couldn't say he minded Usopp, but would he prefer not having anyone there?

"... I don't need you to comfort me or anything, but you can stick around."

That serene smile returned to Luffy's face, but it seemed... lacking. To Usopp. Just a little. It usually overflowed with warm contentment, but right now in the stingy light reflected up from the water it fell short somehow. Something else wanted to shape Luffy's expression, but he chose not to let it. He chose to smile softly and let Usopp settle in close.

The two of them looked out at the ocean; how it just... stretched forever. Luffy once told Usopp with his big broad smile how that was one of his favorite things about sailing. The way the ocean went on and on and on. Usopp doubted he'd ever have the heart to tell Luffy that was one of the things about sailing that scared him the most.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Luffy asked. He sounded almost normal. Almost.

"Oh, no, it's my own fault. You know how I've been staying up way too late tinkering. I'll just need a few more days to get back to normal is all."

"Alright."

They sat there in soft silence for a while. A minute maybe? Luffy sensed the nerves building in Usopp. He never understood why Usopp got so worked up so easily. Especially when he was so strong and determined.

"... Why do you worry so much?"

That took Usopp aback a bit.

"I... I mean, there's a lot to worry about. We're almost always in danger from... pretty much everything?"

"No we aren't?"

Luffy looked at him like he was talking crazy!

"What do you mean 'No we aren't'???"

"We're not. We get in some dangerous fights sometimes, but most of the time, nothing's even wrong."

Usopp blinked, dumbfounded, at his friend.

"Luffy, I don't think I will ever understand you."

Luffy laughed. "I get that a lot."

"I'd imagine so, how did you get so..." Usopp gestured to all of him and Luffy just laughed more.

"I dunno, I just got this way. I used to be a real crybaby."

" _You_ _?_ I can count the amount of times you cried since we were 17 on one hand."

"Well I stopped being such a crybaby by then."

"I don't believe you." Usopp pursed his lips in this funny little way that had Luffy holding back more laughter.

"I don't have any way of proving it to you, everyone who knows is either in the East Blue or dead."

Luffy realized a few seconds too late as the brief look of shock registered on Usopp's face that he probably should have ended that sentence at 'East Blue'.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so."

The wind swirled between them, and Luffy suddenly felt very very alone.

"S-still it uh..." Usopp tried valiantly to pick the conversation back up. Luffy didn't understand why Usopp struggled so much, but he decided not to comment on it. "... This is my fault. You were probably doing fine, I just... came here for my own peace of mind I... I'll leave."

"No."

Usopp froze. A few scenarios flashed through his mind ranging from 'Luffy's gonna turn out to be possessed by something and it's been waiting to have one of the crew alone so it can kill us all one by one' to 'He'll just... do that thing he does where he encounters something sticky and serious and just smiles and acts like nothing's bad'.

"... If you leave, I might cry." He said simply.

There was stillness for a beat before Usopp's body moved without him and he wrapped Luffy up in a hug.

It was kinda funny. In his mind, Luffy's so much larger than life, but Usopp always stood a few inches taller.

The more he thought about it, the more things Usopp noticed. How Luffy's hands looked almost dainty save for all the callouses, and stopped a few sizes smaller than Usopp's own long, bony hands. How that old, puckered scar under Luffy's left eye stood in such stark contrast to how soft and childish his face always looked. Even their hair contrasted in ways that conspired to make Luffy seem soft and delicate by comparison. Luffy had short, thin, feathery hair hidden under his iconic straw hat. Meanwhile, Usopp sometimes thought his own unruly curls surpassed the rest of his body in volume. Why was everything about Luffy so... small?

"I said you don't need to comfort me." Luffy said in that same breezy, unemotional way he told Usopp he might cry if he left him alone.

"Then let me feel useful right now. Nightmares are mean; they don't like when you start feeling better, but they're usually scared off by groups."

"... You get nightmares a lot?"

"Oh yeah. You remember the first few weeks out in the East Blue? I had them like once a week."

"How come I never noticed?"

"Well for one thing you're a real heavy sleeper. For another, the first few times Zoro just.... sat there watching me. I'm sure it was his way of making sure I was okay, but it creeped me out. So I learned to make as little noise as possible whenever I woke up in a cold sweat. Besides, they happen way way less now."

"Oh..."

The very insistent, very anxious part of Usopp didn't want there to be silence or stillness. He squeezed Luffy tighter, and the latter didn't resist.

"But anyway, if you never noticed, that means I was doing something right. I don't really like worrying you guys. It's awful just to think about, really. I mean- I know I worry about everything all the time, which is fine for me, but I just really don't like the idea of my crewmates getting all worked up over me."

"Me neither."

Still talking. Okay. Yeah, this was good. Usopp could deal with this.

"Yeah! It's... it's not... not the nicest feeling. But I can think of worse things."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you think of worse things?"

"Uhhh..."

Luffy craned his head to look up at Usopp. "Why would you choose to worry like that?"

Luffy looked... so sad. And tired. At least... that's the only explanation Usopp could find, because that look on his face couldn't be described as anything else. Even if Usopp never saw it on Luffy before.

"... I guess you get used to it after a while."

Luffy seemed to grow sadder, hearing that.

"Oh."

That silence and stillness Usopp tried to avoid took over. Luffy still sat same as ever with Usopp just... hanging on.

Usopp felt warm. People didn't tend to hold Luffy like this. Like they wanted to keep him close and away from all the bad things. It... didn't feel... bad. But... he mostly let him do it because it felt nice knowing holding Luffy like this made Usopp feel nice. He held him as though letting go meant some kind of admission of failure. And the last thing Luffy was about to do was make Usopp feel like a failure.

"... It's bad for you, you know." Luffy said. "Why do you hurt yourself like that?"

"... Funny. It always felt... safer to think of all the ways everything could go wrong. Like it prepared me better."

"Hm... You have always been real prepared."

"Yeah. So it's not like it's all bad. Besides. At this point, I don't think I could break the habit if I tried. You've probably spent more time not being a crybaby than actually being one. Not that I would know, but... y'know."

"I guess."

"... I really am sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and-"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me." Luffy felt Usopp still in this almost imperceptible way, paying close attention. "I'm your captain, it's my job to worry about you. Not the other way around."

"Yeah well it's my job to make sure everyone is prepared for the worst and shoot down any threats. You expect me not to worry about something I can't shoot down? Something I didn't think to prepare you for?"

"It was a nightmare, I'm not even hurt."

"Yes you are. That's why you came out here. It hurt, so you put distance between yourself and what hurt you."

"I'm not running away!"

"Don't say that like you should have just balled up and kept on hurting!"

"I already told you, I'm fine!"

"I know that's a lie, I hurt you!"

Luffy could've sworn the Sunny stopped moving for a moment. 

"Take that back."

Usopp felt his blood turn to ice.

"I _said_." Luffy turned to fully face Usopp, shrugging up the latter's arms in the process. He gripped Usopp's overalls and pulled him the few inches down to his level. "Take. That. Back."

"N-n-no. No I-- I meant what I said." 

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"So why would you say you're the one that hurt me?!"

"Because it's true! You were doing just fine, you weren't even crying, Zoro _told_ me not to come out here, but I was being selfish! I was so nervous thinking about leaving you alone, and so I didn't trust you and now look at you!"

"But it's not your fault!"

"You were _smiling_ before!" Usopp's voice cracked. "You weren't completely yourself, but you smiled at me."

"Because I like having you nearby, stupid!"

"But then I started talking and I ended up hurting you!"

" **Stop saying that!** "

Luffy's hands shook. Usopp wanted so badly to look away. To hide from how badly Luffy's gaze burned. Still, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Usopp couldn't be sure how long Luffy's eyes bored through him like that. Definitely long enough for his heart and lungs to feel like a piece of paper held to a candle.

Then Luffy's face slowly... it didn't soften, it.... crumbled. And he leaned in and touched their foreheads together.

"Please... it hurts..."

"... I'm sorry. I never... wanted to... to end up like this." Usopp spoke slowly, doing his best to choose his words with care.

"Shut up. Just stay here. Lemme know you're here. Not in your head. Not far away. Here. Just be here. Please."

Usopp couldn't do much else except nod. Luffy closed his eyes and let go of Usopp's overalls, finally sated. Usopp allowed himself a small smile.

_Not in my head... I guess I do spend a lot of time cooped up in there, huh? Or... here?_

"I can feel you overthinking." Luffy snapped him back into the moment.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Hush. I told you if you left I might start crying. So stay here. And if you're worried about hurting me, just don't speak."

Usopp nodded again. He looked down at the negligible amount of space between them where Luffy's not-completely-dainty-not-completely-rugged hands laid half on the roof, half propped against the edge of Usopp's thigh.

He wrapped them up in his own. He could stay here with Luffy. He could make things better without opening his big mouth. He could stop worrying for just a little while. For however long he needed to. As long as he could methodically trace out the spaces between his friend's fingers and run his fingers along the lines in his palms and over the back of his knuckles. Luffy sat there a bit uncharacteristically patient and passive, but perfectly calm and sedate.

Once Usopp came to a stopping place, he laced their fingers together and took a deep breath.

"Good job." Luffy said softly. Though... why he said it didn't completely lign up to Usopp.

"Is it okay to talk now?"

"If you need to."

"... Thank you. You're always so nice to me, even when I'm freaking out like that."

"You and I must have pretty different meanings for 'nice'." Luffy chuckled just slightly.

"Fair." Usopp smiled. "Still... thank you. Thank you for... liking me. I guess."

Luffy... it came out too soft to be a gasp, and the way his hands sort of twitched was too brief and too shallow to be called tensing. Still, Usopp didn't expect such a reaction.

Luffy knew- he- he knew this was so so totally different. Usopp said it so tentatively. The night wrapped the two of them in quiet. Usopp hadn't stopped breathing. Nothing hurt. Not really. Nothing... nothing hurt...

But everything hurt.

"I..." Stupid... this was so stupid. So unfair and so painful and so so so stupid. "... No... Please... no..."

He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the noises and the pain and the **heat** \- if the ocean was frozen over, why did he feel so **hot**? Why couldn't he do this? He'd done lots of things before! Why was everything going wrong? He was doing something wrong, what did he do wrong? Why couldn't he think? Too much. Too many!

"Stop... make it stop..."

It genuinely surprised Usopp that Luffy didn't break any of the former's fingers, what with how tight he gripped them. Usopp made a conscious effort to steady his breathing.

"What is it? What's wrong? What did I say?"

_See? Usopp's talking back. Nothing is wrong, why can't you stop being such a crybaby even now? I'm- it's not- I- I already finished crying about it! I'm done, it's over! This isn't happening! It literally isn't happening, just STOP!_

"I..." Luffy took great pains to make sure his voice didn't crack. "Just... remembered something. Don't... don't apologize."

Usopp felt Luffy's hands start to shake, and he thought back to what Luffy said about Usopp's hands staying steady. He undid their fingers as delicately as possible, and he could swear he heard Luffy stop breathing until he had his hands securely and completely enveloping Luffy's. 

"Okay. It's okay."

_I know that!_

Okay.... okay what else did he know?

"... I see..... your hands." Luffy bit out. He would not cry. He could be calm. He could come back to this moment. "I see... the roof to the crow's nest. I see yellow on your clothes. I see blue on mine. That's four. And five... I see. Some of my hair, in front of my eyes."

Usopp furrowed his brow. What was Luffy doing?

"I hear. The ocean." Luffy continued, heedless of Usopp's concern and confusion. "I hear you breathing. I hear the Sunny creaking. I hear the wind in the sails. Four."

Usopp squeezed Luffy's hands gently, and Luffy leaned into him more.

"I feel the callouses on your hands. And your skull pressed against mine. Third, I feel the air on my skin."

It occurred to Usopp that Luffy was listing these things in a sort of countdown. He stayed perfectly quiet, gently leaning back into Luffy.

"I smell the ocean, and I smell the... little things that make you smell like you. It's like... warm and savory. And I... I taste... I don't... have anything I can taste."

"Well Chopper usually keeps candy on him, but he seems a little far."

Luffy laughed just a little. He felt calmer. Still... if he didn't complete the exercise Rayleigh taught him, something... bad could happen. Which was ridiculous because Luffy should be calm right now. It's just... he couldn't... taste anything. He didn't taste the rubber that made up his entire body, he didn't taste what he had for dinner, he didn't taste the salt in the air, he didn't taste that weird tacky taste he got in the mornings, it was just... nothing.

He supposed it was an improvement from the memory ghosting along his tongue of chemicals and smoke and gravel and fire. Maybe he could say 'nothing' counted as a taste.

"So... one: I taste nothing."

"Alright." Luffy's hands still felt... small and tenuous in Usopp's. But they didn't tremble anymore. "Good job."

"... It still... hurts."

Usopp squeezed Luffy's hands. "I know. The worst things tend to hurt a long time."

Luffy slumped against Usopp and Usopp had to maneuver them so Luffy rested close against his side.

"Tired..."

"Well it's pretty late, and you've done a lot."

"Mm."

Usopp carefully wrapped one arm around Luffy's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Luffy's head flopped slightly to indicate he heard.

"What was it you were doing just now?"

It took Luffy a few seconds to respond, kinda mumbly and slurred. "Rayleigh taught me. He says any pirate worth their salt should have a way to get calm quickly."

"Oh." _Does it count as being calm if my natural state is Constantly Freaking Out?_

"... I gotta get back to the room."

"Yeah. Think you can stand?"

... It made Luffy miserable to say, but,

"Carry me?"

"Sure thing." Usopp smiled.

They wrapped Luffy's arms around Usopp's shoulders from behind and wound his legs around Usopp's torso. Luffy buried his face in Usopp's hair and felt glad Usopp insisted on taking so much time to make it all detangled and soft. Well maybe soft wasn't right word. It was more springy than soft. Like the difference between rabbit fur and new grass. It felt nice.

He heard hushed voices, but they sounded familiar and Usopp still supported him, so nothing could be wrong.

"Be careful he doesn't get smothered in your fluff." Robin said as Usopp neared the entrance to their bunks.

"He's survived worse." Robin started down the stairs from the wheel. "Who's on watch next?"

"Sanji. He always hops to real quick when Nami or I wake him."

"That he does." Usopp rolled his eyes.

"Need me to open the door for you?"

"If you don't mind."

Robin made her way to the two of them and reached over to give Luffy a pat on the head.

"Sometimes you all look so young..." She whispered in a way Usopp interpreted as something he wasn't technically supposed to hear.

The second Robin opened the door, Zoro's glare and a skittish Chopper greeted him.

"Usopp what happened?" Chopper hovered nervously around the two as Robin brushes past Zoro to wake Sanji.

"Shh. He's tired." Usopp whispered.

"I told you to go back to sleep." Zoro grabbed Usopp's eyes and Usopp wrest his gaze away just as quickly.

"I couldn't sleep. Luffy helped me settle down."

"That's all?" Chopper asked.

"Pretty much. Now hush, he needs plenty of sleep."

"You do too, Usopp." Chopper pouted quietly.

"I'll get it as soon as I set Luffy down. Promise."

"Here, I can help." Chopper morphed into his human shape and tried to safely extricate Luffy from Usopp's back. Key word being: tried.

"Mnnoooooo...." Luffy mumbled, hugging tight to Usopp. He stretched comically until Chopper gave up testing his resolve to remain attached to his spot. 

"It's only Chopper, Luffy." Usopp craned his neck around a bit in an attempt to make sure Luffy absorbed what he was saying.

"Iddun' wannaleggo'f Usopp... Chopper c'nevviz turn laaaader..."

"What are all of you doing up?" Sanji griped. "And what's he mumbling about?"

"It's getting pretty crowded over here." Robin said.

"Don't be rude," Sanji waved all the boys aside. "Make way for Robin."

Robin smiled politely at Sanji who softened accordingly before making her exit with the latter in tow.

"Make sure you all get some sleep." She told them as they filed back inside. Chopper carefully shut the door and squished back down to normal size. Then again, was any given size strictly 'normal' for Chopper? Clearly Usopp desperately needed sleep if he was coming up with as inane questions as that.

Luffy felt himself being gently moved and shifted. The presence of mind to try figuring out what was going on escaped him; he just wanted to be near Usopp. Usopp made everything nicer.

"I don't think he's about to let go." Zoro said.

"Maybe he liiiiiiikes you~" Chopper chimed with a look on his face only a twelve year old could muster.

"I don't think Luffy 'liiiiiiiiikes' anyone." Usopp said. Luffy immediately made a displeased sound.

"Usopp, you cannav' f'rgot! Izzaid zo! I said I likyu an' you said thenkyu! An' y'cand say I don' like _AnYoNe_ , cuz I like my crew an' Wimby an' Hangog an' Koby an'... an' like... lossa o'er peebul...."

"Luffy, you need to sleep."

"Buh youzzaid I didn' like anyone!"

"Au contraire, I said you didn't 'liiiiiiiiike' anyone. There are way more i's in that one."

"Oh... yeah, okay... But I likyu lots... Lots an' lots... A whoooooooooole whole lotsa lotses."

Chopper's expression remained unchanged, save for his eyes widening as though this were incriminating evidence for his claims about Luffy liking Usopp with 9 i's when it was clearly evidence for Luffy liking Usopp and by extension the rest of the crew plus Princess Shirahoshi, Boa Hancock, and Koby a whole-with-10-o's lot.

"That's sweet, but you're gonna have to let go of me if you wanna get into bed."

"I'll juz slep wiv you, I don' takeup muj sbace."

Luffy nuzzled deeper into Usopp's nice springy hair and squeezed him tighter as punctuation. How come they all couldn't just settle down and sleep already? 

Usopp looked to Zoro for help. He gave him a smarmy smirk.

"You heard the captain." He then proceeded to lift Chopper up to his bunk before climbing into his own.

"Goodnight Luffy and Usopp!" Chopper whispered. Usopp could swear he heard him snicker.

Luffy couldn't really be sure when or how he ended up cuddled close to Usopp in bed and wrapped up in a blanket, but he didn't really care. He nuzzled close and went comfortably boneless.

"I know you're probably asleep and can't hear me..." Usopp said so quietly it could hardly reach his own ears. "But... I thought you should know how much I love you. Because I do. A whole lot. And I love all our crew more than I ever thought I would, but you're just about my favorite person in the whole wide world."

"I think yer my favid too..." Luffy breathed. Usopp balked silently for a moment before averting his eyes from Luffy's face. Even with his eyes closed, it felt like Luffy could see through him.

"You... really?"

"I juzzaid zo didn'I?"

"Well... yeah, yeah you did."

"So hush an' go 'sleep. Nothin' else t'say."

Luffy squeezed Usopp tighter as silent reinforcement. The way the two were tangled up and wrapped around one another, it was entirely unclear just which one was holding the other protectively as a sort of warm loving nightmare shield. Still, both of them slept soundly. Safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My first One Piece fic! I went into this trying to see what it would take to make Luffy cry, and I realized halfway in that I am not at the level of angst proficiency to make that happen. Still! This is the truest angst I have ever written and I think it's good for my like... second and a half attempt.
> 
> ♡A few fun reminders♡  
> \- I have **commissions** available, if you wanna message me about that on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarsInAJamJar) or [Tumblr](https://stars-in-a-jam-jar.tumblr.com/).  
> \- And last but most certainly not least: I would be _ecstatic_ if you plunked so much as a ':)' down in the **comments,** it really **makes my day** knowing what I write makes people happy and that I make good stuff, so yea! That's all from me, have a super shimmery day~♡


End file.
